Howl
by pleasedontstoptherainxx
Summary: Set after 1x02 'The Man in the SUV'. Brennan believes that they only way to get she and Booth's attraction for one another under control is to satisfy it for just a single night. Based off the song 'Howl' by Florence and The Machine.


**A/N: I've been on my Florence + The Machine kick lately, and when I listened to this song, this idea was just begging to be written down. Tell me if it's any good, because I wrote it within a half an hour. **

**The song is called "Howl" and it is by Florence + The Machine. You should all go listen to it. It's a very good song. =]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bones or the song 'Howl'. The song belongs to Florence + The Machine, and Bones belongs to Fox, Hart Hanson, and a bunch of other people who aren't me. xD**

"Howl"

* * *

><p><em>If you could only see, the beast you've made of me.<br>__I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free._

When Brennan woke up, sweating, her heart pounding, she wasn't sure why he was the first one to pop into her head. The way they yelled at each other at Wong Fu's a couple afternoons ago about the victim's wife having an affair, the way he gave her that charming yet innocent smile when she explained to him how he saved more people than he killed that day. She hadn't stopped thinking about him in days, and she knew it was becoming unhealthy.

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart.  
><em>_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart.  
><em>_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in.  
><em>_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl.  
><em>_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in.  
><em>_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to,_

_Howl, howl.  
><em>_Howl, howl._

This was not normal. She didn't want to dream about her partner the way she did. These dreams were becoming frequent too, happening maybe two or three times a week. It was never gentle or tender. There was always rough pulling and tugging one another out of their clothes, nails scratching and teeth digging into skin, and she'd always wake up before it could get too serious. It was because of all this damn sexual tension they had. It needed to be eliminated before it could start to compromise their work. Grabbing her cell phone off of her night stand, she dialed his number.

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack.  
><em>_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out._

"Booth," his voice was sleep ridden when he answered his phone.

"Are you awake?" Brennan asked quietly.

"I am now," he sounded highly annoyed when he spoke, "what the hell, Bones? It's two in the morning. Do we have a case?"

"Is Tessa over?" She completely ignored his question.

"No, but what does it matter?" She stayed quiet, hoping to rile him up a little more. She couldn't help but find it very sexy when he started to get angry, "You're really starting to piss me off. I'm trying to sleep. What do you want?"

Without responding, Brennan hung up her phone and quickly changed her clothes, grabbing her jacket off of the back of the couch and heading out the door.

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound.  
><em>_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground.  
><em>_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins.  
><em>_I want to find you, tear out all you tenderness. _

_And howl, howl.  
><em>_Howl, howl. _

She drove impatiently to her partner's apartment, but had to take a minute to think as she drove. Was she really doing the right thing? Would this actually be able to stay a one night thing? Or would it have to turn into something more? No, of course it wouldn't. This was simply for a release. They were both healthy mammals with primal needs and biological urges. This was completely normal.

_Be careful of the curse, it falls on young lovers.  
><em>_Starts so soft and sweets, and turns them to hunters._

When she pulled into the parking lot, she quickly got out of her car and made her way up to the door of her partner's apartment, knocking frantically as she waited outside. When he opened the door, he was only in his sweat pants, his hair disheveled and his eyes sleepy.

"What are you doing here?" He groaned.

Without explaining herself, Brennan practically leapt into his arms, crushing her lips against his, able to feel the warm skin of his bare chest through the clothes she was wearing.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress.  
><em>_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest.  
><em>_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound.  
><em>_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed grounds. _

_And howl._

A million questions were running through Booth's head, but he didn't voice any of them, only cupped the back of her head to keep her lips against his as they kissed, his other hand moving to her waist. As Brennan took the lead, wasting no time before pushing him back towards his bedroom door, she helped him work her jacket off of her shoulders, feeling his lips move to leave hot kisses against her neck, causing her head to tilt back and her eyes to close.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers.  
><em>_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters. _

This was against his morals. He knew he shouldn't have been indulging in this. But he knew that the tension between them would only become worse if nothing was done about it, and the fact that she was now whimpering and moaning just made it that much harder to think clearly. So as he pulled her into his bedroom, while simultaneously disconnecting his lips from her skin only to pull her tank top over her head, he kicked the door shut, proceeding to satisfy both of their cravings.

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
><em>_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright. _

"Wow," Brennan panted, once all was said and done, falling back onto his pillows as she brushed her hair out of her face.

With a cocky smile, Booth propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yes," she agreed, looking up at him with a satisfied smile.

She acted rashly, and now she was going to have to live with that. Now that this happened once, it was never going to stop. What just went on was too good to be a one night thing, and they both knew that, even as they tried to pretend they didn't.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
><em>_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free. _

Pressing a palm to his cheek, she pulled him down for another kiss before letting go of him and sitting up straight.

"I should probably go," she said, finding her clothes scattered across the floor to put them back on, "I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, proceeding to do the same, "but, uh, maybe we could, make plans to do this again sometime."

Brennan laughed as she worked the rest of her clothes back onto her body, stepping in front of her partner to peck him on the lips one last time.

"I don't think so, Booth," she laughed, seeing that he became visibly embarrassed by her words and the fact that she was laughing at him, "this was just to relieve the tension."

"Right, of course," he agreed, "I just meant, you know, if it ever needed relieving again..."

Brennan laughed again, opening his bedroom door to find her jacket out in the hallway.

"Goodnight, Seeley," she chuckled.

As Booth watched her leave, he knew that this would not be the last time this would happen. Even though Brennan wanted to pretend this would be enough to relieve the tension, he knew that it only made the tension that much worse, made him want her that much more. And she wanted him too, just as much. He gave it two weeks, at the most, until she was back, craving another night of passion with her partner, who was supposed to be strictly off limits.

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound.  
><em>_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground. _


End file.
